


Cool Blue

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way you see things depends on where you are. 265 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Blue

  
**Status:** Posted to [](http://pineapple-infested.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pineapple_infested**](http://pineapple-infested.dreamwidth.org/) on 4/13/11.  
 **Title:** Cool Blue  
 **Author:** [](http://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nightdog_barks**](http://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters:** Danny, Steve, mention of Kono. Gen.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** No.  
 **Summary:** The way you see things depends on where you are. 265 words.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **Beta:** My intrepid First Readers, with especial thanks to [](http://perspi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**perspi**](http://perspi.dreamwidth.org/).

 _  
**Cool Blue**   
_

  
Before Danny came to Hawaii, he would've said that the ocean was blue. Everywhere, blue. It was the ocean -- it came in, it went out, and when it had dead bodies or other evidence in it you called the guys in scuba suits from the maritime units. Now, though, he knows the ocean isn't _just_ blue. It's different colors depending on where you are -- one color off the heights of the Na'apali Coast, another at Ala Wai Harbor, yet another in the rushing tidal pools of Poipu. Indigo, azure, gunmetal blue, all those colors he didn't know he knew before he came here.

He'd asked Kono about it once, thinking that maybe the ancient Polynesians had more words for it like the Eskimos had forty-two different ways of saying _snow_ , but Kono had just looked at him and said "Danny, we're the fiftieth state, not the forty-ninth."

Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

He looks at Steve, but McGarrett's watching the drop site, and even though he's not moving, Danny can practically feel him vibrating all the way over here.

"Hey," Danny says, but softly so as not to startle Steve. "Hey, Steve. What color's the ocean?"

Steve doesn't look around, but his _vibration_ stops all the same.

"It's blue," he says, just as softly. "The ocean's blue, Danny." And then he starts vibrating again.

Danny settles back, satisfied with the feeling that he knows something Steve doesn't. Maybe he'll tell Grace later tonight, about all the different colors. Maybe she already knows.

Kids are smart that way.

  
~ fin

  



End file.
